1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the current metalic device used to cover the dampening system in the above stated patent.
2. Description of Prior Art
The current method of covering the dampening system is by a metal device, which does not allow the operant of the system the capability to monitor the contents of the system. Many times the operator is not aware that the system is about to malfunction because they do not have visual contact with the contents of said system. Thus, when moisture is not present within the system during operation, toning of the printed sheets will occur which causes loss of productivity and as important, un-needed loss of a valuable natural resource, paper. When a problem such as this would occur too frequently, the operant would very likly remove the covering device for observation purposes, thus introducing a potential for injury. This invention eliminates these problems.